ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Marvel NEW)/Issue One
The first issue of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and the beginning of the "Meet the Amazings" story arc. It is the introduction of multiple characters into Marvel NEW, the most important of which being Spider-Man himself, the newest Ghost Rider, and Jubilee of the X-Men. Synopsis Spider-Man has always been a solo act. He has the occasional team-ups and every now and again has been a part of a team, but he has never led that team. Now how will he act when he is forced to help two young heroes battle a rather large threat? Plot Peter Parker is walking down Midtown High's hallways with Harry Osborn as caption boxes appear revealing a bit about his past, ending with him claiming that he has a crush on a girl. Harry and Peter have a short conversation where they discuss recent events, revealing that Green Goblin's identity hasn't been exposed yet, the Sinister Six have only formed three times, and the last villain that Spider-Man fought was the Shocker, who was robbing a bank. After they finish discussing things, they enter their classroom and, in a splash page, the comic's first big reveal takes place: Gwen Stacy is still alive. Peter reveals that he hasn't studied for any of his tests and Gwen agrees to write down the answers for him, with him repeatedly thanking her. After this, he sees another student watching a youtube video which shows a flaming car driving through NYC. Peter asks how old the video is, with the student revealing that it was only uploaded a few minutes ago from times square. After hearing this, Peter takes off, claiming he forgot to feed his dog, despite the fact he doesn't have a dog. When he gets outside, he unzips his bag and suits up in his Spider-Man costume before swinging to times square, where he sees the flaming car rapidly driving through the streets. Peter jumps down from the building he is on and begins swinging after the car, only to notice a person in yellow chasing after the same car. Peter begins swinging lower and has a conversation with the person, who is revealed to be the X-Man Jubilee, who is attempting to go solo. Despite her rejections, Peter picks her up off the ground and chucks her towards the car, with her using her powers to knock it off course, crashing into a nearby wall. Jubilee is at first very thrilled at this but after seeing Peter land beside her pretends to be angry, claiming that she could've done it herself, with Peter pointing out the fact she was chasing a car on foot. However, the two's argument is cut very short when the car backs up out of the wall it crashed into and begins repairing itself. After it is finished, a man with a flaming skull for a head and a leather jacket steps out of it. Both Jubilee and Peter become extremely afraid as they realize they've just picked a fight with a Ghost Rider. Surprisingly, Ghost Rider's reaction is to demand to know why they did that. They explain that he was causing a riot, with him claiming that he was chasing after someone who could cause even more of a riot than him. Spider-Man doesn't believe him, claiming the last time he was told that the person telling the story stabbed him in the back. However, just as he finishes talking, the ground begins to shake as they both see something launching itself into the air. Ghost Rider points to it, asking if they believe him now. Both of them turn to the launching figure which is revealed to be the Tri-Sentinel. Three Sentinels who were all merged into one being that has six arms, three faces and a very large anger problem. Spider-Man reveals that he's encountered the Tri-Sentinel in the past and that the last two times he fought it he either had help to do so or he had god-like power. Jubilee attempts to question him on this, but Peter claims that there is no time to explain and that they all need to work together to defeat Tri-Sentinel. Both Jubilee and Ghost Rider dismiss Peter's warnings and go after Tri-Sentinel by themselves, only for the behemoth to send both of them flying just by stepping on the ground. After this, the two agree to work together with Peter. The Tri-Sentinel continues to attempt to escape, only for the three to come riding in, with Spider-Man riding the top of Ghost Rider's car. Tri-Sentinel punches down at the two, with Ghost Rider driving up his arm and jumping out his own car to smash one of Tri-Sentinel's eyes while Jubilee and Spider-Man jump out/off of the car and onto Tri-Sentinel. Ghost Rider manages to fall back inside of his own car and begins driving away with Tri-Sentinel, completely outraged by the attack, begins chasing after him. While he does so, Jubilee jumps inside of his broken eye and begins to work her way through Tri-Sentinel's body, using her powers to short circuit his insides, causing one of his arms to be blown off. Peter manages to catch the arm with his webs before it hits anyone before landing on top of Ghost Rider's car and asking him what his plan is now. In response, Ghost Rider does a U-turn and heads right for Tri-Sentinel, pulling out his Hell Chain and using them to cut off Tri-Sentinel's legs before telling Peter to web him. Peter does so as Tri-Sentinel falls and catches Jubilee, who falls out of Tri-Sentinel. Ghost Rider believes that the day is saved only for Peter to point out that Tri-Sentinel still has five arms. Just as he does so, Tri-Sentinel uses his two bottom arms to begin flying by blasting the road below him. Luckily though, Spider-Man gets an idea and tells Ghost Rider to pull Tri-Sentinel down with his chain. Ghost Rider does so, throwing his chain so hard is bashed into Tri-Sentinel's chest and pulling him down to the ground. Once Tri-Sentinel is completely on the ground, Peter webs a large rock from a nearby construction site and asks Jubilee to spark it. She does so and Peter uses the speed of Ghost Rider's car to chuck the rock through the air, Jubilee's sparks turning to fire as he does so. He uses the rock to bash Tri-Sentinel's head open, exposing all the wires within him. After all this, news reporters surround Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, and Jubilee, with the main reporter claiming that "Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends" saved the day. This upsets Ghost Rider and Jubilee quite a bit, but Peter claims that he has no control over what the news calls people. Later, Ghost Rider and Jubilee are staring off into a sunset while Spider-Man sits on top of a tree. He asks the two if they want to keep doing the "whole super-team thing". Jubilee claims she isn't sure she can trust people she doesn't know the real names of and rejects the offer, with Ghost Rider rejecting the offer for similar reasons, claiming that you don't truly know a person until you see their eyes, and he can't see Spider-Man's eyes. After hearing this, Peter takes off his mask and reveals his real name and everything about him. He once again asks if they want to stay with him, with both of them looking at each other in reaction to Peter's reveal. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW